Ice Cream Candy
by Aminatsu032
Summary: Since the start of summer,Mikan has been working on a new recipie-Ice Cream Candy.Now, she has done it, but what can her reward be?Perhaps from the infamous Black Cat? ONESHOT VALENTINE'S DAY FIC.


'_A Valentine's Day fic. Haha. The title is food. They say when you're broken-hearted, you eat a lot—and I happen to be broken-hearted myself, but I don't want to ruin Valentine's day for you guys so I won't make this fic tragic. Although, I am warning you now: be careful of love. You'll never know, _he_ might be cheating on you, _he_ might have been just using you or _he_might just be a gay.__ Tsk tsk! I'm not telling you to stop loving! I'm telling you to be careful! _**Happy Valentine's Day**_!'_

**Ice Cream Candy**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

**ONESHOT:**

The sounds of footsteps echoed in the hallway. A certain brunette was panting with two locks of hair hanging in each side of her head.

As she reached her destination, she quickly opened the door and inhaled preparing for the reprimands of her teacher.

"Sakura Mikan, another day late?" Mr. Jinno said.

"S-sorry, Sir, I was…um…" That was it—she was out of words.

Mr. Jinno raised an eyebrow. Electricity wrapped the brown stick he was holding in his hand. It was obvious he was controlling his temper.

His head was held up high; he had so much pride in him, Mikan thought.

"So…" he said, annoyed. "We'll be seeing each other in _detention_?"

"B-but—!"

"You. Sit. **Down**!" Jinno said the words with such emphasis that made Mikan shiver. Knowing that she couldn't do anything, she just obeyed.

As Mikan sat down, hearing Hotaru's voice.

"What is it about this time? Still thinking about that dream?" she said emotionlessly.

"It's _not_ a dream! I'd make it a reality! I'd make the first _'_Ice Cream Candy'!" Mikan said as she merrily skipped to her seat, as if forgetting that Jinno embarrassed her yet again.

Since the start of spring, Mikan had been working on something—an Ice Cream Candy. Though the others thought the idea was pathetic, she still persevered.

Ice Cream Candy, as Mikan explains, is simply ice cream coated with candy. I know, it might seem simple but it is actually hard to make.

Natsume's crimson eyes followed Mikan. No expression could be seen in them. They were dull as if lifeless.

_**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**_

Mr. Jinno raised an eyebrow as he looked around, disappointed.

That Mikan Sakura—she's dead if she doesn't turn up!

_**Cooking Room…**_

The timer had let out a little 'ting'.

The brunette opened the freezer and carefully got the tray with a round, red candy in it.

As she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, she let out a big sigh of relief.

**It was done**!

_**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**_

It was fifteen minutes after eight. Again, Mikan was late. She hadn't slept all night thinking how her classmates would react and what would they say when they find out she had done it.

She opened the door…

"Mikan Sakura, I am utterly disappointed in yo—," Jinno's speech was cut of when Mikan spoke.

"It's done!" she cheerfully said.

All her classmates looked at the back carefully wrapped in her hands. There were 'Oooohs' and 'Aaaaahs' heard in the room.

One of her classmates stood up and approached her. "May I have a taste?" she asked.

Mikan gave a sweet smile. "Sure! Have some!" She extended her hand to the girl.

Soon, she had found everyone crowding around her.

Jinno was dumbfounded. Never in his life had someone done this in his class.

_**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**_

Mikan looked around and carried the bag in her hands. There was still one left—and it was for someone special to her.

Soon, she had spotted him: **Natsume Hyuuga**.

The brunette quickly approached the raven-haired boy reading his manga under the Sakura Tree.

"Natsume! Natsume!" she called, but the Alice didn't even dare to look at her.

"Natsume!!!" she called again, this time louder. Still, no answer; it seemed like she was invisible.

Disappointed, Mikan opened the bag.

"Hmpf!" she said, "To think that I actually saved this last one for you!"

Mikan got the red candy-coated ice cream from the bag and positioned her hand near her mouth.

Even though the raven-haired boy looked as if he was just looking at his manga, he was actually looking at Mikan at a corner of his eye.

Mikan paused for a while in case he stopped her from eating the last piece.

Seeing that he didn't, Mikan shrugged and put the candy into her mouth.

"Mmmm…" she said; she never did imagine she would do it.

Natsume closed his manga and put his lips on hers, and before Mikan knew it, the candy wasn't in her mouth anymore.

Natsume leaned at the tree again.

"It's not bad," he said.

Mikan was left speechless. Things happened to fast—she couldn't imagine them coming to her.

Natsume stood up. "See 'ya," he said. "Thanks for the candy."

Mikan could only hear her heartbeat—not Natsume's footsteps, not the rush of the wind.

When he was already quite far away, Mikan touched her lips reassuring that nothing had changed when Natsume had kissed her.

Mikan sighed again and leaned at the Sakura Tree.

_Was this the reward for her new recipe?_

**-  
-  
-  
-end of story-**

**Author's Notes:**

Haha. Things happened so faaaast!  
Oh well, happy Valentine's Day!  
I hope you find/have found your true love!

**NEVER GIVE UP THOUGH THE PACE SEEMS LOW…**! Haha! XD XD

**REVIEW!**


End file.
